Tredixs
“You know the way, so go, ensure Mata Nui’s life.”—Great Being to Tredixs. Tredixs was a tri-elemental Toa in the main Roleplay universe. He was on a constant vendetta mission to perform complete genocide on the Brotherhood of Makuta during his days in the Matoran Universe. Despite this, he spent more time defending the Toa, Matoran, and Order of Mata Nui HQ than directly attacking the Makuta. After the destruction of the GSR, Tredixs had remained peaceful with the Makuta until recent attacks. History Early Life Tredixs was created by an unnamed Great Being as a practice design for what would later become the Toa. As a result, Tredixs is not considered the first Toa, but is close enough to be considered of the Matoran/Toa race. Though not wanting to scrap Tredixs, the Great Being convinced the other Great Beings to turn Tredixs into the secondary power source of the Great Spirit Robot. Sometime before the GSR launched, the Great Being hired Feand to train Tredixs in melee combat and some "creative" ways to use his powers. After the GSR launched, Tredixs feed the giant robot a constant stream of power, never stopping. Until the day that the Brotherhood of Makuta decided to overthrow Mata Nui and learned of Tredixs' existence. Realizing that he could possibly reawaken Mata Nui, or prevent the Great Spirit from his slumber altogether, Teridax personally used a virus, similar to one later used on Mata Nui, to place him into a deep sleep. He slept for many, many years, but the virus had an unintended side affect. It showed Tredixs the entire history of the GSR and Matoran Universe. Everything from its construction all the way until it rose again from the waters of Aqua Magna, the eyes turning red. As time went on, the dream would repeat and get become clearer, filled with more detail. And then, he woke up. Some large quake had shaken him awake, which Tredixs theorized to be Voya Nui sinking back into place, and tried to awaken the Great Spirit. But the Makuta had thought ahead and sabotaged the machine Tredixs would pour his power into, preventing him from awakening Mata Nui. Filled with rage with himself, knowing he could have stopped the Makuta when Teridax entered his chamber, and also angry at the Makuta for what they would do, Tredixs made a vow to stop the Brotherhood of Makuta. Using the metal in the room, Tredixs rebuilt himself into a better form and then stepped out into the swamps of Karda Nui, ready for his new mission. Vendetta Begins Though before Tredixs could get far, the Makuta had already taken into account of Tredixs' possible awakening and set up guards to kill him should he ever leave his sphere. These guardians were plucked from alternate dimensions, each one an Equivalent to Tredixs. "Tri", Sxidert, and "Firewall" were let out one by one in attempts to kill Tredixs, either hired or led under false pretenses. It was during this battle that Tredixs learned he couldn't share any of the knowledge from his dreams when he tried to talk things out. After defeating "Tri," Sxidert kills him and seeing little other choice, Tredixs kills Sxidert, taking his Sanok. "Firewall" is killed by Tredixs as well. After this battle, Tredixs ran into Scadion and a fight between them soon ensued, as Tredixs believed Scadion to be some monster created by the Makuta. Scadion, having completed his mission, left the pointless battle and sent Kaatonga to go kill Tredixs for giving him a nasty shock. Not long after this, the Makuta learned that Tredixs had escaped and killed his guards. So Equinox was sent to put the Toa down. However, the Makuta wasn't interested in killing Tredixs, but Tredixs didn't care and tried to kill Equinox on sight. Equinox easily stopped Tredixs from doing anything and gained the information he was looking for and left. Once Equinox was gone, Tredixs went looking for him and eventually ran into Kaatonga. Just as Tredixs was about to kill the highly determined Kaatonga, Veihrl arrives and saves her. Seeing Tredixs as possibly the one that would led all Toa into rejecting the Toa Code, Veihrl takes him to her Spirit Star Fortress and tries to reason with him. From her, Tredixs learns that not only is he prevented from speaking or writing down his dreams to inform others, but that even those who try to read his mind cannot do so and live. As just scratching the surface was enough to physical burn Veihrl into unconsciousness. Seeing that there truly is no other choice, Tredixs leaves the fortress to perform complete genocide on the Brotherhood. Eventually, Tredixs tracks down Equinox's location and the two fight again. This time, Tredixs is able to kill Equinox, but unbeknownst to him it was actually a Rahi Double. During this battle, Tredixs also came across Equinox's research on Scadion, learning of the madman's weakness. Toa HQ and the MU Years (under construction) It is unknown how Tredixs got there, but one day he just showed up at the Toa HQ. Although some weren't the biggest fans of his complete rejection of the Toa Code, he was allowed to stay and help. He wasn't there for very long when a rogue Toa with teleportation powers named Aspect attacked the HQ and Tredixs. The battle was eventually brought into a pocket dimension, in which Aspect only saw a portion of the power Tredixs wielded, devastating a large chunk of that dimension. And so Aspect fled, giving Tredixs little time to recover as another attack befell the Toa HQ. This is how things would go for many years. The Toa HQ would come under attack and needed defending, or the Matoran, or Order of Mata Nui was under attack by the Makuta and needed defending. Very rarely, despite his rage to destroy them all, did Tredixs every go and attack Destral. At some point, he went to a strange tower and completed its challenges, winning the Aequitan. One day, a large force of Dark Hunters attacked the Toa HQ and at the end of the battle Tredixs used what was left of them to rebuild himself into a titan form. During one of the final battles to kept Daxia from Makuta hands, Tredixs went to fight Makuta Charix alone. This resulted in a battle in the Field of Shadows where eventually Charix seemingly killed Tredixs. And for many months, Tredixs was nowhere to be found. But, in reality, Tredixs was sent to an alternate dimension and there fought "Silhouette." The battle was long fought, but being unable to kill or defeat Tredixs, "Silhouette" throw the moral light and half of his live force drained Tredixs into a random portal that opened up. This sent the now Dark Tredixs back into the Roleplay Universe, but wasn't around for long as Veihrl restored Tredixs into his proper form. Sometime later, as the Makuta were going through with their plans to take over the GSR, Tredixs and Scadion had their final battle on the Makuta controlled Daxia. After Scadion had become practically the entire island, Tredixs used almost every ounce of his power into a plasma blast to end Scadion. Weak from the massive energy drain and with his arms melted off past the elbow, he rested on what remained of the island. But Scadion was not dead and ate the Aequitan off of Tredixs' face with a punch. And just as Scadion was going to kill him, Tredixs used the last of his power to have Scadion's own sword launch acid on the madman. Tredixs watched as Scadion died before dying himself from total energy drain. Rebirth and Red Star Despite his vast knowledge of the Matoran Universe and its history, he never knew of the Red Star's revival purpose. As his head was intact, the Huna Veihrl put back on Tredixs' corpse gave it just enough energy to send a signal to the Red Star to rebuild Tredixs. With a brand new body different from all his previous ones, Tredixs took over the Red Star to weaponize it once the GSR would rise. After repairing the Red Star's teleporter, Tredixs had "Tri," Sxidert, and "Firewall" revived and sent to the Core Processor in attempts to destroy it. Before Tredixs could do any more, one of the Kestora tried to send Tredixs back, but accidentally broke the teleporter and sent him to Bara Magna instead. Bara and Spherus Magna Of all places to be teleported to, it was the prison of Bomurdakill. Temporarily trapped, it took Tredixs some time to destroy most of the prison's defenses. Though by that time, the final battle between all the giant robots was happening. Tredixs witnessed the event and then Spherus Magna was restored. Tredixs returned to the prison cave to help Bomurdakill escape the rest of the way, but then Energized Protodermis attacked the two. They fought for quite some time, but eventually Tredixs was force to flee, leaving Bomurdakill behind at the Great Being's request. After finding more Energized Protodermis leaking onto the surface, he went to Equinox for help. The two went around trying to stop EP for a time before splitting up to find some other solutions. Tredixs then went to Atero Nui to stop an EP leak there and then upon seeing an army of Espilons, attacked his old enemies. The Toa Mangai stopped the battle, despite Tredixs' warnings. Sensing the presence of an old friend in the city, Tredixs went to The Broken Bohrok with Veihrl. After a quick chat, the three realize that EP isn't shattering the planet, but possibly doing something far worse. So Tredixs leaves to go inform Equinox, but ends up informing Inharax at Destral instead. After EP was placed into a coma, Tredixs wasn't sure what to do until thinking back on the words of his maker. With that, he decided to go and help repair the shattered Ignika. Though on his way to the Temple of the Great Spirit, Tredixs is called by Veihrl to help fight a Toa of Shadow. The Pyramids Some time after that, strange pyramids arose all over the planet. Due to the powerful magnetic waves the Amber Pyramid gave off, it gained Tredixs' attention who went to investigate. TBC Personality Tredixs is selfless being with Utilitarian beliefs. Being perfectly content with getting no credit, acknowledge, or recognition and never being able to met anyone as long as his Duty brought life and happiness to the entire universe. When seeing all the horrors the Makuta would commit, he saw nothing done to him and only to others. Vowing revenge against the Brotherhood not for what they did against himself, but for what they did and will do to others. As he couldn't tell anyone the knowledge he gained, Tredixs saw that the best course of action to keep the most innocent people alive was to kill everyone in the Brotherhood of Makuta. And as shown, Tredixs can be merciless and ruthless, murder not phasing him one bit. Though after the GSR rose and was destroyed, his visions coming to past, Tredixs went back to being peaceful and shows he does possess some forgiveness. Stating himself that he rather not have to kill anymore and gave the Brotherhood a second chance. Powers, Weapons, and Species Differences Because Tredixs was a practice design and further modified by the Great Beings, he has several differences from his fellow Toa. In that Tredixs is more mechanical and has fewer organic than other Toa; this allows him to constantly rebuild himself into whatever size he wants. The main organs he does have are his lungs, which if there is a substantial amount of electricity or magnetism, Tredixs can use/absorb it as a supplement for his need to breathe. Another difference is Tredixs' seemingly endless supply of elemental energies. In order to keep him running without need for rest, the Great Beings made him able to "recharge" by feeding off of electricity and, more preferably, magnetic and electromagnetic fields. Essentially, Tredixs doesn't need much energy himself to survive. And with how large the electromagnetic field is for Spherus Magna, Tredixs pretty much has near infinite energy to draw upon. Also unlike other Toa, Tredixs is almost immune to attacks that are the same as his own elements. Specifically with Lightning, as Tredixs can produce and absorb enough electricity to power the GSR. It is possible to hurt Tredixs with Lightning, but the power level required to do that is nigh impossible. Although possible to hurt Tredixs with Magnetism, he has such mastery and control over it that few can actually break his hold over the element. While possible to impale Tredixs to death with Ice, the cold itself will have no affect as he keeps himself at extremely low temperatures at all times. As for specific powers, Tredixs has the elemental powers of Magnetism, Lightning, and Ice. He is able to control, alter, and create any of these elements, even all three at the same time. Due to the massive power he wields, Tredixs can incredible reaction times and concentration abilities. His will power and concentration is so good, that even a Vohtarak's Rhotuka did little to break it. A Rhotuka power which specifically states that it creates a pain so powerful that the victim cannot concentrate on anything else, but their suffering. Except for Tredixs. Thanks to the virus, Tredixs is no longer able to fall asleep. He also controls electromagnetism, practically doubling his magnetic powers and control. Tredixs can use his Magnetism powers to act as his eyes or to detect any enemy with metal. Though an odd trait that Tredixs has is his ability to identify anyone in the magnetic field. To him, everyone feels different and unique, much like DNA. One final magnetic ability he has is his magnetic defense system. Whenever knocked unconscious or placed in stasis, a powerful magnetic field will activate. This will do one of two things depending on the situation. If Tredixs is highly damaged, the field will pull all the surrounding metal towards Tredixs and create a protective dome around him while it repairs him. If Tredixs is not in need of repair, the field will crush all surrounding metal into little balls and repel it away. One former thing Tredixs used to be able to do was make enemies try to read his dreams of MU history and future. Because the virus refused to allow anyone, but Tredixs to know this knowledge, those that tried to do this would be physically deep fried. However, since the GSR has risen, the future Tredixs saw has come to pass and now that mental barrier is no longer there. Tredixs used to have a Huna, Sanok, and Aequitan (Mask of Justice). The Huna and Sanok gave their canon abilities, invisibility that still casts a shadow and perfect accuracy respectfully. The Aequitan granted Tredixs access to every element, but only allowed him to one at a time. His current mask and what it can do is unknown. Before his death and revival on the Red Star, Tredixs had a Magnetic Bolt Launcher and Energized Ice Sword. These are the exact same as the canon weapons/Toa Tools, so they perform the same function. He wielded the sword in his right hand and the launcher in his left. Since his revival, Tredixs hasn't used any weapons. Quotes "Is this really worth the money or sport Dark Hunter? You should have never left whatever duty you had."--Tredixs to Crimax "I would not exist in such a universe, but I would not turn on my allies unless for a great reason if one did exist."--Tredixs to Crimax Water....Lots of water. What looks like an boundless ocean, but there is an island that looks like it would be a paradise on this ocean. Tredixs, with a new body that looks nothing like his previous forms, but is still recognizable looks down at this island. "A pitty, that island will be destroyed soon. Mata Nui will rise and then the Makuta will take over." He smiles and lets out a quick "hm". "Scadion was right after all, my death is good for the universe..." Tredixs turns and looks at the wall behind him. Being held to the wall by the invisible force of magnetism are four purple and black Matoran-like beings. "Come Kestora, we've got work to do...."--Tredixs after being reborn on the Red Star "And just when I started entertaining the idea that they could turn around, they show that they will never change...... I'm tired of killing, Veihrl. The prevention or succession of my vision was supposed to be the end of my violence. I was supposed to return to being the provider of life, light, and hope. But it seems that they only want me to be one thing, a hero of death."--Tredixs to Veihrl "What are you waiting for? Go. Our time of just sitting idly back is over. We need to do something or let everyone else die to tyranny."--Tredixs to Veihrl Trivia Tredixs name is derived from ajtazt's mispronunciation of Teridax and Tridax. Originally, Tredixs was going to be a Bionicle version of a original superhero character ajtazt created named Tri. Tredixs on technicality is 2/3 male and 1/3 female, as he still follows the Matoran/Toa element gender rule. Originally, ajtazt was going to refer to him as "it" all the time, but gender neutral writing proved to be difficult and was dropped. Going by this logic, then Tredixs should actually be White, Silver, and Blue for his color scheme as none of his elements have the color yellow. This funnily enough would make Tredixs almost identical to Veihrl in color scheme, albeit with white instead of blue being the main color and silver instead of gold. Tredixs has the one female Toa element that Veihrl does not, Lightning. That is because Lightning Toa are more destructive, unlike the friendly, healing elements like Water and Psionics. As such, this puts Tredixs and Veihrl's disposition against one another even on the elemental level. Tredixs is an Anomaly in only one of him exists throughout the entire multiverse. As such, he was what are known as Equivalents instead. Beings that feel similar to himself in the magnetic field or the closest approximation as a replacement for Tredixs. Unlike other characters in the RP which have stories for how they entered the RPverse or just always existed there, Tredixs does neither. In fact, Tredixs and all ajtazt RPCs in the RP aren't the real characters. Instead, they're Constructs created by the Lego Roleplayer, just copies of the real things. Because Tredixs isn't from the RPverse, this explains why he's out and active against the Makuta even though the Great Cataclysm didn't occur until several years later. In the Reboot RP, he is in Karda Nui as he should be. Category:Toa Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Characters